Invisible
by Blossom Lu
Summary: Mi cuerpo es etéreo. Los latidos de mi corazón se escuchan, sin embargo yo la veo y cuido desde aquí. No puede verme, no puede tocarme. ¿Esto es real? ¿Cuándo sucedió? *CELEBRANDO MI HISTORIA NÚMERO 20* ONE-SHOT. / ANGST / Familia Uchiha


_Invisible_

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Masashi Kishimoto sin embargo la historia me pertenece.

Spoilers: Ninguno, salvo que no tengas ni la más remota idea del manga 699 o 700. Que a estas alturas lo dudo.

Summary: Mi cuerpo es etéreo. Los latidos de mi corazón se escuchan, sin embargo yo la veo y cuido desde aquí. No puede verme, no puede tocarme. ¿Esto es real? ¿Cuándo sucedió?

Tomé algunos lyrics de varias canciones. "My inmortal" de Evanescense. "Znaesh li ty" de МакSим y "Чужой (Extraño, creo esa es la traducción) de МакSим.

¡Disfruten!

๑ ๑ ๑

La casa es más grande que de costumbre, y eso que llevo viviendo aquí cerca de catorce años. Fría y demasiado callada.

Trató de relajarme pero no lo consigo. No importa cuánto lo intente, es inútil.

El té ya no me sale como antes, y prueba de ello es que ella no lo ha tomado, sigue ahí, incluso el líquido se enfrió y perdió su olor característico. No importa, ya no.

Él no ha llegado y dudo mucho que lo haga. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Quizá unos meses o tal vez años. Salió por esa puerta diciendo que regresaría pronto, que era una misión más. Estoy convencida de eso.

Sigo esperándolo en este sillón, nuestro sillón favorito. Aunque sé que no llegará.

Sarada está ahí, en el comedor, lee un libro acerca de técnicas médicas. Mi sonrisa incrementa y me acerco a ella.

Pero no escucha mis pasos.

— Hija…

No responde.

Muevo mis manos exageradamente pero el resultado es el mismo.

— Hace frío — dice, mientras se levanta de la silla y estira sus brazos.

— Deberías ponerte un suéter — sugiero.

Sin embargo, hace caso omiso a mi recomendación.

Me encojo de hombros y voy por mi cuenta hasta su habitación. El pasillo se me hace eterno y sin saber por qué me canso más rápido. Apenas y logro llegar hasta el umbral de su puerta. Entro a la habitación sin preámbulos y agarro ese suéter que tanto le gusta, es de color rojo, sencillo. Sin ningún dibujo.

Es como su padre, en ese aspecto prefiere ser discreta.

Es como yo, prefiere los colores vivos.

Intento tomar el suéter pero es imposible, se me resbala de las manos.

No puedo sentir nada.

Ni la suavidad de la tela. Es como si estuviera tocando el aire….

Ella se pone justo a mi lado y la miro, estoy confundida.

No me ve y pasa de largo, toma ese suéter y se lo pone de forma brusca.

— ¿Qué sucede Sarada?

Me ignora.

— No es como si a alguien le importara — murmura, más para ella que para mí.

— ¿De qué hablas?

Ahora mi voz suena más lejana y distorsionada. Me siento más ligera, mi cuerpo es etéreo.

Mira hacia la ventana, y ve aquél árbol. Sé lo que piensa ya que ambas lo plantamos cuando ella era muy niña.

Ella dijo que ese árbol crecería a la par de ella y que cuando Sasuke regresara estaría orgulloso.

Debió saber que él está orgulloso de cualquier manera.

— ¿Lo recuerdas Sarada?

Se acomoda entre el dintel y recarga su cabeza en sus brazos, acurrucándose.

" _Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí"_

Empujo mis pies. Me cuesta mucho estar de pie, es como si un gran bloque estuviera en ellos, impidiéndome mover con facilidad.

— ¿Sarada?

Su vista está fija en la ventana y no permite que mire esos ojos negros.

Son como los de su padre, son iguales en ese aspecto. Duros pero también tienen ese brillo mío, que expresa muchas cosas, tantos sentimientos.

" _Reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles"_

— Papá no llegará de nuevo.

Quiero responderle de que sí va a llegar. Tiene que regresar.

Ella niega, no estoy muy segura si escucho.

— Tal como ella… ya no va a regresar.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto tratando de tocar su rostro. Imposible. Logro traspasarlo con facilidad.

" _Y si te tienes que ir…"_

— Sembramos ese árbol cuando yo era una niña. El rostro de mi madre siempre fue dulce, excepto cuando estaba en combate, ahí sus ojos mostraban un brillo peculiar, puedo jurar que sus ojos jade se oscurecían un poco.

— Cariño —un intento fallido más por acariciar su cabello — te amo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

" _Desearía que sólo te fueras"_

— ¿Dónde está ahora que más la necesito? —Sollozó —tengo la impresión de que papá no volverá. Dicen que en las misiones muchos shinobis caen, ¿Cuál es el sentido? ¿Por qué se fue? Él ni siquiera sabe que…

— ¿Qué es lo que no sabe?

Silencio. Ella ya no habla.

" _Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí"_

— Siempre se mostró tan fuerte. Shizune me decía constantemente que sus desmayos ocurrían desde que era niña. Jamás me tome la molestia de preguntarle si era verdad.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas? — mi voz sube ligeramente de tono, sin embargo no logro escucharla con claridad, es un eco…

" _Y no me dejará sola"_

— Como siempre estaba fuera, mi padre es una persona ajena a mí. Me hace falta, pero ella me hace falta todavía más.

— Sarada… me empiezas a asustar.

— Ya no tengo miedo, o por lo menos ya se ha ido. Dicen que esto pasa y que es un ciclo, que debo ser fuerte y que cuando papá esté aquí saldremos juntos adelante. El asunto es que dudo mucho que le importe. Nunca le vi demostrar algo hacia mi mamá, siempre se mostró tan taciturno y frío. Recuerdo ese abrazo, fue único. Triste es saber que duró muy poco.

" _Estas heridas parecen no sanar. Este dolor es demasiado real"_

— Tu padre nos ama, nunca ha sido un hombre de palabras. ¡Nos ama!

— La extraño tanto, desearía que estuviera aquí.

Logro ver una lágrima caer de su mejilla. Pero inmediatamente la retira de su rostro y respinga la nariz, respira más rápido.

— ¿Sarada?

" _Hay tantas cosas que el tiempo no puede borrar"_

— Si él hubiese estado aquí, si yo no hubiera ido a esa estúpida misión…

— ¿De qué hablas? ¡No entiendo!

—Ella no estaría….

— ¿Quién es ella?

Mi corazón se detiene.

Mi vista se nubla por un segundo para volver a mirarla. Sigue tan quieta, casi impávida. Sigue observando nuestro árbol de cerezos y lo admira. Cierra los ojos de forma lenta.

" _Tu rostro ronda por_ _mis alguna vez agradables sueños_ _._ _Tu voz ahuyentó_ _toda la cordura en mí_ _"_

— Mamá, si tú estás aquí, dime que esta no es una pesadilla. Qué tú estás viva… dímelo por favor.

Mis manos tiemblan y mis piernas también. Una sensación de ardor inunda mi pecho, sube y baja. Un nudo en mi garganta a punto de romperse.

No puede verme, no puede tocarme. ¿Esto es real? ¿Cuándo sucedió?

" _Tu solías fascinar me_ _por tu vida resonante. Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás_ _"_

— Espero me perdone por esas veces que dudé de su maternidad. Por esas veces que le di la espalda creyendo que era una mentirosa por no aclararme las cosas. Pido perdón por levantarle la voz en más de una ocasión y ser floja en las tareas del hogar. Quiero que regrese y me enseñe a ser fuerte…. Una vez más.

Mis ojos pican, mis mejillas arden.

— Sarada, amor. Estoy aquí junto a ti, puedo verte, no puedo tocarte pero estoy a tu lado. Siempre lo estaré.

" _Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años_ _pero tú tienes todavía_ _todo de mí_ _"_

— Me enseñaste a caminar a través del camino. Me dijiste que estaba bien llorar y que después de eso debíamos sonreír. Pero no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti, mamá.

— ¡No! ¡No digas eso! —Agito mi brazo con desesperación en un intento en balde por llamar su atención — todo estará bien, esta es una pesadilla amor, esto no es real. Yo… yo _estoy aquí._

Cierro los ojos, rogando que esto sea una farsa. No puede ser verdad, no puedo dejarla aquí, no ahora, no hoy.

— El para siempre no existe, no seremos para siempre ni hoy ni nunca. Ha pasado una semana desde que se fue y no dejo de mirar nuestro árbol. No sé cómo le diré a papá sobre esto, o… ¿será tan cruel como para ya saberlo y no venir?

" _He intentado duramente decirme a mí misma te has ido_ _pero aun así todavía estás conmigo._ _  
_ _He estado sola desde el principio_ _"_

El cielo se nubla, y con ello la lluvia viene.

Sarada sigue mirando la ventana sin apartar su mirada, sin cerrar la ventana.

Algunas gotas caen contra su cara, yo me mantengo aquí.

Quizá… todo esto es real.

Lo último que recuerdo es un desmayo y un gran golpe en mi cabeza, después de eso… nada.

 _Ya no hay nada._

" _De modo que así tú caminarás por las noches a lo largo de los caminos llevando mis cenizas de amor por ti en tus manos"_

Mi cuerpo es transparente y no puedo sentirlo con facilidad. Ahora lo comprendo.

— Si mi mamá estuviera aquí… una vez más.

—Estoy contigo Sarada, aunque no puedas verme.

— Si mi mamá estuviera aquí… le diría que la extraño.

El cuarto es más frío… el aire pega a su cara, sé que es el aire por mi vida pasada. Lo sé… yo ya no lo siento pero ella sí.

Su mirada perdida en el árbol y mi invisibilidad a su lado.

Soy invisible.

" _Y estar justo a tu lado contemplando tu rostro al natural. Mi corazón está ante tu mirada, no lo pierdas"_

Ya no siento dolor, no siento nada.

" _No lo pierdas, no le hagas daño a mi corazón"_

La lluvia cae de modo que la brisa le llega a su rostro, no se inmuta. Pescará un resfriado si sigue aquí.

Mi corazón se encoje, sintiéndome inútil, no puedo hacer nada. Si tan solo este fuera un sueño… despertaría.

La abrazo por la espalda, aunque no sirve de nada, mi cuerpo es etéreo y la atravieso. No tiene forma y a estas alturas soy como el aire. Soy intangible.

— ¿Por qué papá nunca se interesó en mamá? —pregunta. Como quién busca respuestas pero en vez de ello su mente se turba todavía más, dando lugar a ese sentimiento llamado rencor — seguro jamás le importamos.

— ¡No digas eso! —exclamo, ya sin fuerzas. Mi voz no se escucha mas estoy segura de haber dicho esas palabras — tu padre…

— Los Uchiha estamos condenados — dice, al tiempo que se cambia de postura —siempre perderemos a los que más queremos, ¿verdad?

No tengo palabras ni respuestas.

Me estoy hundiendo, se siente como quebrarse lentamente… parte por parte.

Sigo siendo invisible.

— Añoro la comida que me hacía. Sabía muy mal —sonríe de lado, esa mueca que es igual a la de su padre, un intento de sonrisa. Lo más cercano a una sonrisa real que he podido ver por parte de él — y sus píldoras del soldado eran moradas y de un aspecto nada comestible. Decía que eran buenas para la energía. En esos tiempos deseé que no volviera a dármelas porque eran horribles, hoy… hoy quisiera una de esas. O un poco del arroz que se le quemaba y salía pegajoso.

¿Eso pensaba de mi comida? Suelto una muda carcajada.

Ya no escucho los sonidos de la naturaleza, sólo la voz de ella, y eso que suena lejana…

 _Me estoy yendo._

Ella se para bruscamente y cierra la ventana de un momento a otro, corre y baja las escaleras.

¿De qué me he perdido?

Muevo mis brazos, simulando estar en agua, se siente tan extraño pero estoy caminando ¡en verdad! Aunque se experimenta como estar bajo el agua, nadando contra una marea terrible.

Ella está ahí, frente a la puerta. Con ese porte inmutable y esa expresión tranquila. Acerca su mano hacia la chapa de la misma, pero retrocede algunos pasos.

¿Han llamado a la puerta?

Con dificultad me situó a su lado, protegiéndola por instinto.

Lo hace.

Abre la puerta.

Mi boca — o lo que queda de ella —se abre con sorpresa.

Ella levanta su ceja y cruza sus brazos…

El ambiente se pone tenso, una atmósfera de intranquilidad.

—Sarada — le dice.

" _Perdóname porque en el cielo no hay sol, sino luna"_

— Papá —murmura — ¿qué demonios haces aquí?

Aprieta sus puños.

Afuera, la lluvia sigue.

Sasuke viste una capa de color negro. Su cabello esta húmedo y prueba de ello es que su rostro esta mojado, las gotas escurren a través de su piel.

Como siempre… tan efusivo.

— Lo siento.

¿Por qué lo siente? Ya sabe que yo…

— ¿De qué? — Sarada es la voz que yo ya no tengo.

" _No sé porque tu mirada y tu voz no están conmigo"_

— Ya sabes por que —responde, al tiempo que deja su equipaje en el umbral de la puerta para después cerrarla con brusquedad —no llegue a tiempo —agrega.

— Qué novedad…

— ¿Cómo fue?

— ¿Su muerte? —alza los hombros —no sufrió.

— No —negó —¿por qué murió?

— Sufría desmayos desde niña según sé. Yo estaba en una misión y tú como buen esposo y padre que eres estabas aquí, es obvio, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no le responde. Me quedo a la espera de más respuestas, aunque mi corazón está roto, demasiado para ser verdad.

Rápido como siempre lo fue abraza su cuerpo. La estrecha entre sus brazos. La diferencia de alturas es notable.

Sasuke… en verdad la está abrazando.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta — papá…

—Nunca estuve en sus vidas cuando me necesitaron, ¿verdad?

— No.

Me desencajo por su respuesta, Sarada es muy sútil. Así como él.

— Ya ha pasado… estaré aquí contigo.

— ¿Debo decir gracias?

—No.

Sonrío.

Esta es la familia que debimos ser…

Triste es saber que yo no estaré con ellos…

No físicamente.

" _Murmúrame en el silencio como me necesitas, como he querido a cada paso haber estado a tu lado. Yo quiero despertarme en tus delicados brazos, contemplar como un rayo de sol brilla sobre tus labios"_

— No te vayas papá.

— No lo volveré a hacer.

— ¿Extrañas a mamá?

Él baja la mirada, sigue en ese eterno abrazo.

Estoy empezando a dudar si realmente ese rostro húmedo es sólo lluvia, ¿será posible que él…?

— Sí.

Una palabra… él no dice mucho sin embargo lo ha dicho todo.

— Yo también la extraño.

— De ahora en adelante saldremos juntos de esto….

— Lo haremos.

Mis ojos se humedecen.

— Gracias Sarada, gracias Sasuke. Gracias por hacerme tan feliz y llenar mi vida de lindos y difíciles momentos. ¡Gracias! Nos veremos, espero que no sea muy pronto…

…

 _Yo seré tu sueño, siempre estaré ahí observándote y cuidándote desde las sombras. Te extrañaré pero es inevitable no decir adiós._

* * *

 ** _N/A_** Lloré T.T Fue mucho para mi kokoro. Las canciones están en youtube, la de evanescence es muy conocida. En cambio las otras dos canciones son de un grupo ruso, las pueden encontrar subtituladas al español o al inglés, otros nombres de búsqueda son "do you know?" y "extraño" por si les interesa.

Saludos, y espero no les haga llorar esta historia.

¿Abrazo de Sasuke?

Ya saben, Tamahara-chan es mi página de facebook.

See ya!


End file.
